Meryl Winterstorm
Lord Giren was a mysterious and enigmatic figure in the history of Alterac. The Chancellors regarded him as both an enemy and a friend, an agent who worked with them and against them from the darkness of the labyrinth beneath Tendura Xie's citadel. Meryl: Origins Originally, Meryl was an apprentice witch doctor in the Mnesthian Clan Morneriver near the cliffs of Thandol. He was one of the few members of his clan to answer the call to arms sounded by Xaxion Drak'eem to fight in the war against Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai. At Ythan'alai the three demigods fell in battle. The magic unleashed by the deaths of the gods summoned many pilgrims to Ythan'alai. Many of them were gifted by the magical residue, gaining the gifts of prophecy. Meryl organized these pilgrims into the first Archivists. Over a thousand years later, Meryl, still enjoying the eternal youth granted to him by Xaxion Drak'eem, joined the Council of Tirisfal. As a member of the Tirisfalen he witnessed the Troll Wars, and participated in them. During the Troll Wars, Meryl was killed, but his connection to Mnesthes and his own power allowed him to persist as undead. Meanwhile, the Archivists had fragmented and Meryl had lost his authority within the order. The Dark Histories terrified many Archivists, who decided that it was necessary to prevent them. Those Archivists who decided to prevent the Dark Histories travelled to Alterac and made a pact with the Kravekats. The Kravekats were infused with the blood of the fallen gods, becoming the Xie dynasty. The first of the Xies was Tommy Xie the Second. Meryl secretly maintained contact with this splinter faction, a part of him seeing the wisdom in preventing the Dark Histories. Shortly before the Great War, Meryl began to collaborate with Men'heva and Atrumarion. Through Meryl, Men'heva had long ago learned of the Dark Histories and sought to prevent them. As for Atrumarion, Meryl believed that he would make a better replacement than his father Neltharion. His pact with Atrumarion caused Meryl to send Minerva von Xie to Gilneas, hoping to locate the Forge once used to create Black Iron Golems. But Minerva was ambushed and contact with her guardians was lost. Meryl's alliance with Men'heva was to be short-lived, as Meryl realised that under a false doctrine, Men'heva would lead them to ruin, and that Azeroth had a future beyond the Dark Histories. The Great War During the closing days of the Chancellor regime, Giren was discovered by agents from Ravenholdt who were accompanied by Pierronne Drace. They watched from a concealed position as Giren revealed himself to be in league with a figure known as Lord Prestor and his messenger, Searinox. Searinox told Giren that the utmost priority in their alliance was the attainment of the ancient army forged by Akaerna-Sagai and Xostheron, and that use of the Ancient Egg to birth a divine avatar into the world was unwise. The Ancient Egg was, instead, supposed to be used to capture the essence of Tendura Xie, so that he would no longer be needed and thus would not be a necessary factor in the plans of Giren or Prestor. It was soon realised that Giren was simply an alias, a cover identity for Meryl Winterstorm, a member of the Council of Tirisfal. Meryl, having kept himself alive throughout the millennia due to his pact with Mnesthes, was ]] hoping to use the Black Iron Golem army to his own ends. His charade as 'Giren' allowed him to manipulate the Chancellors, while his identity as Meryl gave him a hand in the Council of Tirisfal. Meryl and Caxagord fled to Ythan'alai with the Ancient Egg, but were pursued by Relfthra and Men'heva. At Ythan'alai, Caxagord betrayed Meryl and joined Men'heva. Krasus, who had been hunting Meryl for his alliance with Atrumarion, imprisoned him until he returned from the Age of Men'heva. Once free again, Meryl travelled to Ginchar and the Realm of Shadows to make up for his mistakes. He had hoped to use the Black Iron Golems to depose Neltharion, but that had failed and he had caused even more suffering. Determined to undo the Shadow God, Meryl fought past his regrets and read from the Tome of Eternity, sealing off the Shadow Realm for centuries, trapping himself within it as well. Ironically, his last act freed his old ally 'Lord Prestor', who had been trapped in the Realm of Shadows after Tobijah Kruel had betrayed him. Category:Characters Category:Pagans